delishungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyndia Neltz
Cyndia Neltz (19 July 18 AS – 20 June 2 PS) was the female tribute from District 4 in the 2nd Hunger Games. Originally from Conch Bay, she was 18-years-old and was studying to become an interior decorator prior to being reaped for the games. Neltz was the fifteenth tribute to die. Aligning herself with the Careers like most tributes from District 4 do, Neltz survived the bloodbath and formed a camp with the rest of the Careers. She supported her district-mate Alix Treilblitzer in becoming the leader of their alliance. Together, the two of them proved valuable to their alliance, as they were talented swimmers who could hold their breaths for long periods of time; this allowed the Careers to gather much of the hidden supplies deep underneath the arena's ocean. Neltz disagreed with Mercury Craftship of District 1's plan to not attend the halfway point feast since they already had enough weaponry and supplies, siding with Treilblitzer. Neltz was killed on Day 3, when the anti-Career alliance launched an attack on the Career camp; she was killed with a sword by Kenni Kleft of District 12. Early life Neltz was born in Conch Bay, District 4 to parents Rocko and Elin Neltz, and was raised in the Seaside neighborhood. Her father is runs a fishery, while her mother is an interior decorator. Neltz has a younger brother: Rian. After the announcement of the Hunger Games, Neltz began training for the games, like many children in District 4 do, with the plan of eventually volunteering for the games. ''2nd Hunger Games'' Pre-games Reaping The 2nd Hunger Games were the last edition of the games that Neltz would have been eligible for, so she planned to volunteer regardless of whether she was reaped. When Neltz was not selected in the reaping, she was the first to volunteer and was accepted as a volunteer. The escort for District 4 was Abi Childs, while the male tribute was Alix Treilblitzer. Opening ceremony In the opening ceremony, Neltz was styled by the District 4 head stylist Starz Danser. As District 4's industry is fishing, Danser designed a costume portraying her tributes as rulers of the sea. They placed 2nd out of 12. Training In training, Neltz demonstrated advanced ability with a trident, advanced swimming skills, and an adept knowledge of fishing. This earned her a training score of 7. Games Neltz was the fifteenth tribute to die. Aligning herself with the Careers like most tributes from District 4 do, Neltz survived the bloodbath and formed a camp with the rest of the Careers. She supported her District-mate Alix Treilblitzer in becoming the leader of their alliance. Together, the two of them proved valuable to their alliance, as they were talented swimmers who could hold their breaths for long periods of time; this allowed the Careers to gather much of the hidden supplies deep underneath the arena's ocean. Neltz disagreed with Mercury Craftship of District 1's plan to not attend the halfway point feast since they already had enough weaponry and supplies, siding with Treilblitzer. Neltz was killed on Day 3, when the anti-Career alliance launched an attack on the Career camp; she was killed with a sword by Kenni Kleft of District 12. She placed 10th out of 24. Category:18 AS births Category:2 PS deaths Category:Career tributes Category:Deceased tributes Category:Female tributes Category:People from Conch Bay, District 4 Category:Tributes in the 2nd Hunger Games Category:Tributes of District 4